Noche de peliculas
by Talii Tanuki
Summary: Aburridos sin nada que hacer hasta que la teniente les da una idea que al final no resulta tan buena xD One-shot


Hola hola gentesita de FF n.n regrese con un nuevo one-shot pero esta vez sera de... Karneval! Me encanta escribir humor relacionado con esta serie XD

Fans del rivaillexhanji no desesperen, estoy preparando un lemon para ustedes XD

En fi, espero que les guste n.n

Gracias por los reviews!

Comenzamos!

Disclaimer: Karneval pertenece a Touya Mikanagi n.n

Noche de peliculas...

Era una linda y apasible noche en la 2da nave de circus, todo era apacible ultimamente y por lo tanto los tripulantes siempre estaban aburridos.

-aburrimientooo!- exclamo el rubio maestro del esgrima

-tsk, callate!- sus constantes quejas hacian enojar al moreno de los gogles

-que tal si jugamos?- volvio a hablar el rubio

-no!- la personas que estaban ahi, Tsukumo, Nai, Gareki, Jiki y las ovejas no quisieron acompañar al Yogi con su plan.

Iva pasaba serca de ahi tarareando cuando vio la peculiar escena.

-chicos que les pasa?- pregunto curiosa

-estamos aburridos- contesto Nai haciendo un puchero

-y por que no hacen algo?-pregunto de nuevo

-por que no hay nada que hacer-Respondio Gareki

-siempre hay algo que hacer-aseguro la peliazul

-como que?- pregunto Gareki y todos miraron a la mujer, ella no sabia que decirles para animarlos asi que miro un estante y sonrio.

-vean peliculas de terror- sonrio triunfal

-terror?!- Nai se agarro del brazo de Gareki

-si, asi se quitan lo aburrido mas facil-dijo

-p-pero es terror- dijo aun agarrado de la extremidad del moreno, el chico solo trataba de safarze sin ningun resultado.

-Iva-san esas peliculas son de Hirato-san- dijo seria la chica rubia, Gareki sonrio

-no tengas miedo solo son peliculas- una sonrisa ladina se burlaba de ella

-solo son historias sin sentido con un toque de suspenso, yo no le temo a eso- dijo mirando hacia otro lado

-entonces las veran?-pregunto la chica peliazul

-seria una buena forma de pasar el rato- hablo jiki pensando en que si Tsukumo se asustaba el aprovecharia esa oportunidad

-ok entonces veamos peliculas!- hablo entusiasmado el rubio

-e-esta bien- Nai trago saliva

.

.

.

Las luces apagadas, la television encendida, comida por todas partes, cobijas en el suelo y los chicos y las ovejas viendo las dichosas peliculas.

_Los pasos se oian acercandose, cada que pisaba el piso rechinaba pero su intencion no era pasar desapercibido, sonrio de lado. Los dos adolescentes aguardaban escondidos en un closet lleno de ropa, se escondieron para evitar al asesino que los buscaba ancioso. Los pasos se oian cada vez mas serca, los dos tragaron saliva. El sonido se detuvo y los chicos soltaron un suspiro pero derrepente..._

_-los tengo!-_

Todos los presentes ecepto Gareki saltaron, hasta Tsukumo se altero un poco pero trato de permanecer serena, nadie noto su susto, solo los dos morenos ahi presentes, uno por que no le quitaba la vista de encima y el otro por que sintio un tiron en la ropa cuando ella se asusto. Jiki se quedo ahi, celoso por que la chica no hacia contacto con el, solo con el chico de los gogles.

-G-gareki... Tengo miedo-Nai temblaba agarrado de la chaqueta del moreno, ocultando su rostro, Gareki solo bufo y le acaricio la cabeza. Era como su pequeño hermanito al que siempre tenia que hacer sentir bien. Nai se relajo un poco.

_El chico vio como su querida acompañante era arrastrada hasta el sotano por el asesino pero no se pudo mover de donde estaba, el terror lo tenia petrificado, sabia que despues seguia el y no habia lugar a donde huir, se quedo ahi como un completo cobarde pensando en que le harian._

_-noooooo! Nooooo dejameee!- escucho los gritos de su compañera seguidos de una sierra electrica y despues gritos horribles de dolor..._

Yogi abrazo fuerte una oveja, estaba asustado por la horrible historia que habia en la pelicula, de vez en cuando comia como loco para calmar su anciedad pero el susto seguia ahi.

_-vaya vaya, solo quedas tu cobarde- hablo el sanguinario ser mirando al chico encogido del miedo. El joven le lanzo una tabla que habia a un lado de el y trato de huir, el asesino solo rio y empezo a seguir al muchacho._

-correcorrecorre- el nervioso Yogi hablaba mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a la pobre oveja.

_-vas a morir gusano cobarde- el asesino se acercaba al acorralado muchacho, encendio su cierra electrica y rio sadicamente y cuando estuvo frente a el..._

Tsukumo, Jiki, Nai y Yogi tragaron saliva, solo esperaban ver la escena final y sanguianria cuando derrepente...

-chicos!- la teniente peliazul llego encendio la luz y asusto a los ahi presentes, Nai se aferro al brazo de Gareki, Tsukumo emitio un pequeño grito y se abrazo totalmente a Gareki, Yogi salio volando hacia atras del sofa y Jiki con sus rapidos reflejos grito y le lanzo una oveja a la peliazul golpeandola en la cara. Iva se enfurecio y le lanzo una mirada asesina al moreno de los anteojos.

-Corre Jiki! Corre!- exclamo asustado Yogi, el chico salio como rayo del lugar y justo cuando la chica iba a salir tras el algo la detuvo

-que miedo...- miro a los chicos y ellos salieron al igual que el anterior, huyendo de la furia desenfrenada de la teniente de la 2da nave de circus. Al parecer ella era mas temible que el asesino de la pelicula...

.

.

.

.

.

Hahahahahahaha algo asi me paso hace mucho, yo era como Nai xD espero que les haya gustado n.n

Dejen reviews queridos lectores n.n

See ya!


End file.
